Un detalle navideño
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: *Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro* Es Navidad en la agencia de detectives de Yako Katsuragi y esta tiene ciertas dudas sobre qué regalarle a su ayudante el demonio... Una pizca de romance, pero muy poco!


Una historia navideña cortita con los personajes de Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro :) Aunque sé que hay muy pocos lectores hispanohablantes a los que les interese la serie, pero los hay!

Pido disculpas si hay fallos, no sé mucho de las sagas muy avanzadas de la serie y casi todas las lagunas que tengo las he rellenado con el anime... Por ejemplo, no estoy seguro de si Godai sabe algo de Akane-Chan... Sorry -.-U

En fin, espero que os guste! Se lo dedico a mi hermana, que le debo algún regalo y siempre me ayuda a dar pie a ideas absurdas XD

**_

* * *

_**

**_Un detalle navideño _**

- ¡Merry Christmas!

Nougami Neuro levantó su copa llena con champán barato y brindó junto a sus... "lacayos". Durante toda la velada había permanecido con su "cara de indiferencia", esa que hacía imposible siquiera sospechar qué tipo de intenciones podía tener.

- No sé por qué mierda tenemos que celebrar las Navidades los tres juntos... –se quejó Godai mientras miraba de reojo al detective y bebía un sorbo de su vaso de plástico-. ¡Y encima esta bebida que has comprado es mala, pedazo de bastardo!

- Me pareció que era una buena oportunidad para adentrarme en la primitiva mentalidad de los humanos –comentó Neuro sin demasiado interés-. Y así de paso os tengo a mano por si surge una "emergencia".

Godai no quiso preguntar a qué demonios se refería ese tipo con "emergencia", así que siguió bebiendo sin entusiasmo y se limitó a lamentarse en silencio.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó el demonio dirigiéndose a la muchacha rubia a su diestra-. ¿No dices nada?

- Eh...

Yako Katsuragi, al igual que Godai, había asistido a la fiesta por obligación. Literalmente, la habían "obligado" a presentarse temprano en la oficina en Nochebuena y a sentarse junto a Godai y el Monstruo de sus Pesadillas parar pasarse dos horas sin hacer prácticamente nada.

- La fiesta está algo decaída ¿no? –dijo, por probar algo.

- ¿Qué más necesitáis los humanos para creer que sois felices? –preguntó Neuro con un deje de superioridad y desprecio.

Ante ese comentario, la chica frunció el ceño enfadada.

- No creo que consiguieras entenderlo...

El demonio cruzó las piernas con indiferencia como si los últimos minutos de conversación no hubieran existido.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora me toca daros los regalos que os tenía listos –comentó sin darle mayor importancia.

Godai y Yako miraron al hombre trajeado como si acabara de afirmar el disparate más grande de la historia.

- ¿Regalos? –preguntó Godai, algo mosqueado porque, por mucho que había bebido, sólo había conseguido que le entraran ganas de ir al baño- ¿Tú? No me hagas reír, tú no le harías regalos ni a tu madre...

- Sí, regalos. Y más vale que sepáis agradecerlos como se merecen.

Dicho esto, Neuro sacó un paquete pequeño del interior de su chaqueta y miró a sus invitados con su expresión más diabólica.

- Me he esforzado por encontrar cosas a vuestra medida. Para ti tengo esto, un auténtico artículo de lujo –dijo refiriéndose a Godai.

Y no mentía. El regalo era en verdad una maravilla, hecho de un buen material y con una calidad inmejorable. Incluso llevaba el nombre de Godai escrito.

- ¿PERO CÓMO ME REGALAS UN COLLAR DE PERRO?

Hubiera sido perfecto... de no ser porque su destinatario era humano.

- No te quejes. Dudaba entre eso y un bozal.

El rubio se quedó callado contemplando su collar con ira. Sabía que tenía las de perder, se pusiera como se pusiera. Siempre podía venderle el chisme a algún primo.

- Y ya para acabar...

Al fin, llegó el momento que Yako llevaba temiéndose desde que empezó el reparto de regalos: el suyo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando el demonio le tendió un simple paquete envuelto en papel de oficina. Se había esperado algo más... demoníaco.

- ¿E-este es el regalo?

- Venga, ábrelo. Seguro que el Esclavo Número Dos tiene curiosidad –dijo señalando hacia un enfurecido Godai.

Yako retiró el papel sin miramientos ni ceremonias para descubrir la cosa más normal del mundo. Se trataba de un llavero pequeño, hecho del material más barato que podía encontrarse en las tiendas de todo a cien. No destacaba ni por su color ni por su forma, su única característica a resaltar era que llevaba impresa la frase "_Juntos para siempre_", haciendo mucho hincapié en el "_para siempre_". Naturalmente, Yako no sabía si suspirar aliviada o ponerse a llorar dadas sus perspectivas para el futuro.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Neuro con la más alegre de sus sonrisas artificiales-. ¿Es de tu talla?

- Eh... sí. Supongo que sí –contestó la chica, un tanto aturdida-. Muchas gracias.

Yako miró una vez más el llavero, no estaba tan mal. Viniendo de Neuro, era lo más parecido que podía recibir a un regalo de verdad. En cierto modo, eso la tranquilizó.

Durante el resto de la fiesta, los humanos bebieron y comieron de un paquete de patatas fritas que Godai había ido a comprar, harto de los aperitivos imaginarios que había puesto su superior. Neuro no pareció integrarse demasiado en el ambiente fiestero salvo para gastarle un par de bromas pesadas a sus compañeros, lo cual resultaba completamente habitual.

Después del jolgorio, hubo más regalos, pero esta vez más normalitos. Yako había comprado un boli rosa para Akane, la coleta de la pared de la oficina, que recibió alegre mientras Godai estaba distraido con el paquete de patatas. En cuanto a él, Yako le regaló un par de zapatillas rojas muy navideñas. Este, un tanto avergonzado, tuvo que admitir que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza comprar regalos para esa "fiesta improvisada" que se había sacado el detective de la manga. Como compensación, le cedió a la chica lo que quedaba del paquete de patatas para que se lo comiera ella, lo que la satisfizo de sobra. En definitiva, la fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando intentar animar la noche se volvió una misión imposible, el detective demoníaco pareció al fin dispuesto a dejar marchar a sus "esclavos".

- No creo que ocurra nada interesante, así que no os necesito durante el resto de la noche –dejó caer.

Enseguida, Godai se dio el piro sin más miramientos, deseoso de buscar un sitio en donde emborracharse de verdad por las fiestas. Yako se quedó entonces a solas con el detective demonio, que estaba guardando el papel de regalo dentro de su misteriosa chaqueta como si pensara volver a utilizarlo otro día... La chica decidió que era el mejor momento para marcharse, pero antes quería hacer una cosa.

- Neuro... –dijo, dudando acerca de si sería mejor irse y ya está.

El hombre trajeado no se dio por aludido, pero Yako sabía que la estaba escuchando. Así que prosiguió.

- ¿Por qué has organizado esto?

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. El detective seguía liado con el papel de regalo, que Yako empezó a sospechar que no era tal...

- Como esta tarde nos "invitaste" a Godai y a mí a la fiesta de Navidad, me dio tiempo de comprar los regalos para él y para Akane –continuó la niña-. Pero también quería regalarte algo a ti, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué te gustaría...

El demonio había acabado de guardar los envoltorios y se había levantado, hallándose en ese momento de espaldas a su compañera.

- Pensé en comprarte un libro de detectives por si te podías comer su misterio –rió nerviosa-, pero seguro que no es lo mismo cuando se trata de un enigma ficticio.

De espaldas a ella, Neuro hacía ademán de estar mirando la hora, aunque Yako creía que no llevaba ningún reloj... al menos no uno humano,

- Entonces caí en que no sabía de nada que pudiera regalarte... –admitió-. Pero me pareció un poco injusto, aunque no seas humano, t-también te merecías alguna cosa...

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

- ¿Vas a dejar que siga hablando sola o qué? –preguntó la chica, algo ofendida.

El demonio se giró hacia ella para mirarla con su enigmática mirada infernal. ¿Estaba enfadado o alegre?

- ¿Crees que me merezco un regalo? –preguntó con un tono entre la mofa y la curiosidad-. Creía que los humanos sólo recibíais regalos por Navidad si erais buenos...

Un gota se sudor apareció en la frente de Yako.

- Sí... en teoría. Pero todo el mundo acaba recibiendo regalos en Navidad...

La rubia no sabía cómo continuar. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda: había metido la pata al pensar que el demonio querría una muestra de espíritu navideño. Pero sin embargo, se sentía incapaz de zafarse de continuar la conversación. ¿Qué iba a pasar?

- A ver ese regalo entonces –fue lo siguiente en oírse.

Yako, sorprendida, le tendió al detective un pequeño paquete rectangular con un envoltorio negro y simple. Tal vez se la estaba jugando al confiarse tanto...

El demonio desenvolvió el regalo deshaciendo la envoltura con la misma minuciosidad con la que era capaz de desmontar un ordenador entero en cuestión de minutos.

- Ya te dije que no sabía qué regalarte... Así que...

Antes de acabar la frase, la chica vio que el hombre ya había quitado el papel de regalo y que contemplaba inexpresivo su contenido. Se trataba de una foto con un marco marrón y serio. En ella, salía Yako sonriente.

- ¿No es un poco egoísta regalar una foto de uno mismo? –comentó Neuro.

- No... verás... En realidad me hubiese gustado que fuera una foto nuestra para la mesa de la oficina –Yako tragó saliva-. Ya sabes, para que quedara más... agradable a la vista de los clientes.

La chica calló durante unos instantes. Nerviosa como estaba, retomó su explicación cuando vio que el demonio parecía sugerirle que no se detuviera ahí.

- Bueno... Como no tenía ninguna foto tuya, pensé que estaría bien tener al menos el marco. Le puse una foto mía sólo para llenarlo...

Neuro dejó la foto en la mesa, boca abajo. Su mueca inexpresiva no parecía reflejar ni inexpresividad.

- E-espero que te guste –acertó a decir Yako, asustada por la cara que estaba contemplando-. Y si no... pues me la das y me la qued...

A Yako le fue imposible continuar la frase, porque notó como algo se abalanzó sobre ella y la aferró con fuerza rodeando su cuerpo. Era frío y duro, como cuando las fauces de una grúa agarran un montón de escombros. Se fijó entonces en que la cosa que la había atrapado no era ninguna máquina ¡sino el propio Neuro! Era... ¿era eso una especie de abrazo?

Debía de serlo. Durante un minuto pudo notar como las garras de la bestia la aprisionaban, transmitiéndole una sensación gélida. No se parecía en nada a un auténtico abrazo. Pero, en esencia, parecía que intentaba serlo. ¿Podía ser que aquel engendro del mal tuviese, muy en su interior, el equivalente a un corazón conmovido por la Navidad? Sonaba raro, pero Yako llegó a preguntarse si no habría estado juzgando mal a Neuro durante todo el tiempo que llevaba con él. ¿Habría tocado su fibra sensible con su regalo?

La respuesta le llegó en unos segundos en forma de un incremento súbito del frío. El abrazo había empezado a hacerse terriblemente doloroso: las garras del demonio parecían intentar clavársele en la espalda y notaba una presión anormal en todo su cuerpo. Entonces, el demonio la miró a los ojos con un destello maléfico.

- Cuéntale esto a alguien y me ocuparé personalmente de que todas tus pesadillas se hagan realidad esta Navidad. ¿De acuerdo?

Yako, en un hilo de voz, dejó escapar un ahogado "sí" mientras asentía con dificultad. En el acto, la oscuridad en la que la había sumido ese "abrazo diabólico" desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ante ella, su ayudante Neuro sonreía con otra de sus sonrisas hipócritas y le daba las gracias por el regalo.

- S-será mejor que me vaya –declaró Yako, un poco nerviosa... y cansada-. Ya nos veremos más tarde.

La rubia se marchó dando un suave portazo. La estancia quedó totalmente vacía. Donde hacía un segundo estaba Neuro, ahora sólo había oscuridad. La nieve caía con insistencia por las ventanas, y la luz de las farolas entraba por el ventanal de la agencia de detectives. Reflejando esa luz, había sobre la mesa una foto, dentro de un marco discreto y marrón. En la foto, una chica rubia sonreía con nerviosismo mientras un hombre alto de traje azul le ponía una mano negra sobre la cabeza y miraba a la cámara alegre. El reloj dio las doce en ese momento.

* * *

Se acabó aquí! 

Feliz Navidad y disfrutad de vuestros regalos demoníacos XD

Saludos!!!


End file.
